


A Slap Is Worth A Thousand Words

by calliopes_pen



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/pseuds/calliopes_pen
Summary: With the end of Journey’s End, comes an intervention.  The Doctor must confront his tendency to run away from those he loves.





	A Slap Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Support Stacie Auction. Wendymr and the Shadow Proclamation won me, and my prompt was the following: “The final 10 minutes of Journey’s End: Jack, Rose, Donna and the Duplicate Doctor gang up on Ten to make him change his mind about running away from everyone. OT3 conclusion, with or without the Duplicate and Donna on the scene, would be lovely.”

It began not with a scream, but with a single Noble slap to the cheek. Had the Doctor seen Donna’s face moments before, he would have known to take three steps back and run.

As it was, the resounding crack of the slap echoed around the console room, causing those that remained to watch as a truly furious Donna Noble turned her wrath on the Doctor. Holding his cheek in pain, he turned wide eyes to her, before glancing over to his clone. A single shrug from his corner told the Doctor that he was on his own when facing the wrath of The Oncoming Donna.

“I cannot _believe_ you would even _think_ of leaving them at Bad Wolf Bay! After all your moping about when you missed Rose, you would just put her right back where she started?! After trying so hard to get back to you? We’re the same person right now, which can be _horrible_ with the way your mind rattles on and on--what is with the obsession with bananas in everything--but that doesn’t matter! Stop running away from everyone! It’s straight back to square one with you, isn’t it?”

The duplicate put a hand against Donna’s back, quietly letting her know he could take things from there. The duplicate stared at the original with an incredulous look. "Don’t _tell_ me you’re listening to Davros. That bucket of bolts? The man that created Daleks from pieces of his body? Him? ‘His soul is revealed,’ he says. _Ha_!” At the brown-suited Doctor’s questioning look, his duplicate pointed. “Rose told me, between us being awkward and confused. I was in the process of springing forth fully formed like some sort of Greek myth, thanks to Earth Girl over there. Hey! Just _where_ do you think _you’re_ going?”

The Doctor sighed and turned, obviously planning to retreat into the depths of the TARDIS, only to be brought to a halt by Jackie Tyler herself. Seething, she readily gave him a piece of her mind, leaning in so he wouldn’t be distracted. “I am sick of Rose and me being dropped off in other dimensions like yesterday’s trash. If you don’t listen to everyone for once, and stop acting like a hurt little boy, then I’ll slap you into a _real_ regeneration, and not some flimsy halfway one that leaves extra people laying about the place!”

She turned to the metacrisis himself. “No offense, Sweetheart.”

He smiled and waved at her to continue. “None taken.”

The brown suited Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head, prepared for a heated battle with the eldest Tyler. “And just why does it matter so much to you, Jackie Tyler? Didn’t you always want me to leave your family alone?” He looked around, suddenly seeing how obvious it was that everyone wanted to shake some sense into him...however, they were also waiting on Jackie’s response. He himself expected it would be wholesale slaughter.

After a long, incredulous pause, she waved a hand at him. “Because you deserve _better_ than puttering around in this bigger than life place! Collecting dust. You _stupid_ alien.” The last was said with a fondness that softened her words, and left him stunned. He looked at Rose, Martha, and Jack, as they each nodded in turn.

Rose stepped forward, putting one arm around her mother in support. “Mum’s right, ya know. If Davros was right, and we were _just_ your soldiers...your little puppets...would we really bother trying to help you?” She shrugged. “Wouldn’t have crossed dimensions for a guy like that.” She poked Jackie, and raised an eyebrow. “And Mum wouldn’t have shot a Dalek for ya. Might have slapped you into the next decade.”

Jackie (and Rose, as well) were proving to be full of surprises in his mind. She strode across the room, smirking as he instinctively cringed back. “Oi! I’m not going to hurt you, you daft alien. You’re practically a son-in-law. Come here.” She gave him a quick hug, ignoring (for now) Rose’s obvious embarrassment at the son-in-law comment--just strong enough to keep him from ducking away. Pulling back he chuckled as she patted his cheek, saying, “Not gonna kiss ya again, don’t worry. Least you’re not as bad as old big ears with the attitude.”

“Jackie...if you keep being so nice to me, I’ll have to use the sonic screwdriver to check for alien possession. Ask the TARDIS to scan your brain for implants.” He grinned as he said it, to let her know he wasn’t entirely serious, almost welcoming the slap to his arm. The Time Lord just couldn’t help goading her a bit.

“ _Ohhh_ , love ruining a good moment, don’t you?” Jackie leaned closer to whisper, “If you think this means I’ll turn the other cheek if you ever take my little boy on a joy ride, think again.” The Doctor beamed, briefly feeling as though some things were back to normal between them. When Jackie was done, Rose walked away once more, leaving him with a quick kiss on the cheek as both support for him, and a promise of them catching up.

Jack stepped up next, raising a hand to ward off any arguing. “Sorry for making this into an intervention, Doc, but you do have a running away problem. I’m proof of it, but there’re no hard feelings anymore. I forgave you, and welcome you and any companion of yours into my bed anytime.” Shrugging at the shake of the Doctor’s head, he continued, “There’s no rehab center for running away from things, like there is for murder and alcohol. But we can _try_ to help you?”

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, wondering which person would be next. Expecting to be berated for his decisions. He didn’t expect his clone to squeeze his shoulder and nod in agreement. “The extra bit of humanity lets me see that they’re right. Well, _that_ and Earth Girl over there pulled me into the corner earlier with a list of what I should and should not do.” He grinned, before rolling his eyes. “ _Yes_ , Donna, I _know_ there will be retribution for this comment later!”

As the brown-suited Doctor turned back to see what anyone else had to say, he didn’t notice Donna and the blue-suited Doctor whispering to each other, before quietly exiting the scene. After another minute passed, Jack followed--just to see what they were up to.  
\--

The others had appeared to be getting the Doctor to listen for once, Donna thought as she carefully closed the door in the kitchen. She turned to the blue-suited Doctor in the hallway after a moment, with a look of determination. Being telepathically linked was very useful in certain situations--she didn’t need to explain that she needed help. It was simply understood, she thought, as she picked up her mug of hot cocoa, which the TARDIS had thoughtfully provided. She stroked the wall in thanks, before looking back to the man sprung from the hand.

“I can’t keep calling you the Doctor--it’ll get confusing. And I’m not calling you Doctor-Donna or The Metacrisis, since those aren’t names. You need a real name, and Space Boy Mark 2 just won’t cut it.”

The duplicate Doctor made a face, fiddling with a marshmallow in his cocoa. “Space Boy Mark 2? _Really_?”

Donna gave him a playful slap, watching in amusement as he nearly splashed himself with the cocoa. “Watch it! Even with your brain shoved in mine, I can still run out of good nicknames! Least in English.” She paused in thought, as dozens of choices in various languages ran through her head. “You don’t want to be called Fifi Trixibelle for five minutes, do ya?” At his look of utter loathing, she added playfully, “Didn’t think so. You don’t deserve that. But it’s what I’ll call you if you don’t behave, got it?”

“Donna, if you name me Fifi Trixibelle, I _will_ go to the side of evil faster than you can reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. You know that, right? I’m not some...some fluffy little bunny!”

Jack casually sat down in the nearby chair, and glanced over in amusement mixed with something else. “I would tell you what I’m thinking, but I think you would punch me. We can do a rain check on the hug...and other things...if you’re still interested?” The metacrisis grinned, and bumped his shoulder against Donna’s, as a way of saying ‘go for it.’ Jack waved them off, pausing only to glance at the cocoa with a look of jealousy. “ _Go_ , you two. Have some fun, but think of me. I’ll hold down the fort with the ‘intervention’ while you’re playing naughty nurse and patient.”

The blue-suited Doctor realized he still had too much of the Doctor's instincts embedded rather deeply in him when he muttered "Stop it" just as Jack made the naughty nurse comment. “Oh, _wizard_. Just had to get that from him, didn’t I? Couldn’t get reading timelines or feeling the spin of the world without getting nauseous, could I? _Nooo_. It _had_ to be his putting a halt to Jack’s proclivities.” He blinked. “And from you it’s a strange affinity for tabloids and spiked heels, the latter of which I _will not_ think about too much.”

Donna tousled his hair with a laugh, pointing to the kitchen door, as she put their mugs in the sink. Was it just her imagination, or did this man’s hair get even _bigger_ than the Doctor’s when he was outraged? He was beginning to resemble a hedgehog with a perm and extra mousse.

“Get out there, you! We need to plot...and I know your back-up plan already. Don’t move too far south with those hands of yours, and things’ll be fine.” She tapped his nose. “Keep that fire extinguisher ready. If we’re anything like the Doctor, our invention will blow up sooner or later.”  
\--

It was Martha’s turn, and Jack--having just returned as quietly as he had left--put one arm around Martha’s shoulder as a show of support, before letting her go. She quickly looked up with a smile before giving the Doctor a stern look.

“We are family. We are not soldiers. Me, Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jackie. Rose, and Donna, and my family. Any other companion I might have left out. You need to realize that. _You_ are _not_ a monster, do you hear me? Sarah Jane said it before she left. Largest family in the universe, and you shouldn’t make yourself be alone. Everyone in this room, you made better or stronger.”

She paused, taking a breath so she wouldn’t break down into tears that were threatening. She felt Jack close behind her, quietly lending her strength to go on, and she shook her head. Her voice lowered as she put a hand on each of his cheeks.

“Look at me--look into my eyes. Is this hate? Look at everyone in this room. They don’t hate you, Doctor. Wouldn’t have walked the world for you, otherwise. Rose wouldn’t have crossed dimensions.”

She paused, seeing it was finally starting to sink in. Maybe it was time to deliver the coup de grâce, guaranteed to leave the Time Lord either laughing at her, or sitting in surprise.

“And Mum even said if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to go straight to her when the world was ending. Jack, you can confirm that--you heard a bit of it through the Sub-Wave Network, remember?” Jack nodded. “Because there wouldn’t have been Sontaran technology in UNIT, so the Daleks would have exterminated me. You save people and don’t even _realize_ it, Mister!” She kissed his cheek after seeing his look of shock, before giving him a hug.

Still holding her, he whispered, “Still my Doctor? Despite me being so thick?”

A watery grin with a hint of mischief was his response--she leaned back and gently tapped his chest. “Always, you stubborn old man. Even if you end up looking like a clown after a regeneration.” She left his side to a welcome hug and chaste kiss on the cheek from Jack.

“Just so you know, my mother thinks of you as a son after everything...a particularly insane son from a hidden branch of the family tree we never talk about, that causes both mayhem and joy, but a son nonetheless. Adopted, unofficially.” Martha laughed at the look on his face upon hearing that, and patted his shoulder.

“What?!” At the thought of Francine as his surrogate mother, he sat down in the captain’s chair, and stared at Martha with wide eyes. She went down on one knee beside him, not entirely finished with him.

“We _are_ family. Don’t you understand that yet?” Hearing what she had just said, she scrunched her nose with an embarrassed smile. “Don’t make anyone sing it. You and I--we’ve already sung for our lives once when an adventure went wrong, remember? I’m _not_ doing it again, Mister!”

As she stood and backed away, reaching for the TARDIS door to go, it opened for her--and the strains of Queen of My Heart, by Westlife began. Martha smiled, and tapped the wall fondly. “I’ll miss you, too! I just need to check on my family, and then I’ll be right back. Promise.”

The Doctor was pleasantly surprised, and nodded in appreciation. “ _Oh_ , you creative time ship, you! Brilliant choice!”

Looking back at the Doctor, she added with a smile, "I'll find Mickey and tell him what happened here, too."

The Doctor looked disappointed, but with an air of amusement. "Oh, _must_ you? Think of the ire of Mr. Mickey! Not to mention the mockery."

"Yes, I _must_. We'll see each other soon, mister. Don't you forget to pick me up in a day or so." The Doctor promised he wouldn’t, giving her one more hug for the road.

Jack glanced sidelong at the Doctor. "And _I_ don't get a theme song? I think I'm slightly jealous." Having barely finished speaking, ‘Princes of the Universe’ was briefly heard wafting through. "Cute, TARDIS. I love you again, and you’ll get a very nice bit of appreciation from _me_ tonight!"

The Doctor just shook his head, not bothering to chide Jack. Before Martha was out the door, Jack shouted, “And tell Tish I’ll call her!” Pausing as he realized how it sounded, he added, “ _We_ need to catch up, too...once you check on your family. Send them my love!” With a pleased nod to her Captain, and a smile, she was gone.

When it was down to just Jack, Rose, and Jackie in the console room, the Doctor frowned. “Where are Donna and...the other me?”  
  
Jackie frowned as well. “That one in the blue suit whispered about avoiding a metacrisis meltdown. What’s a Snog of Life? Man kept muttering about it, ‘til I thought Donna would smack him one. Sounded dirty to me.” Rose couldn’t help it, as she broke down laughing. Jack clapped, trying not to cheer, quite obviously proud of the clone. The Doctor shook his head, putting his face in his hand as he struggled not to go put a stop to whatever was being planned.

“Let’s go see what the other me is up to with Donna, shall we?”

He knew that if it were something truly diabolical, the TARDIS would have said something by now.  
\--

The Doctor cautiously peered around the corner, with wide, fretful eyes. He finally grinned with an air of resignation, inwardly preparing himself--for what, he didn't quite know. Sneaking around his own ship so as not to be heard by his clone and best friend was beginning to get to him. Jackie had chosen to remain behind with Rose, not really wanting to interrupt anything intimate that might be going on.

And the Doctor _didn’t_ want to think about the possibilities.

Jack put a hand to the Doctor’s chest. “Hold on a moment. I’ll go in first, and put a stop to--or join in with--anything kinky they might be doing.” At his look, he continued, “Easy, Doc. You’ll have a double slap death and regeneration if you stop her. This is my area of expertise.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Stop it. Touch her and die repeatedly. I get that.” He took a breath. “There, got all the things you might say out of the way.” The Doctor chuckled at that.

And that would be the moment they heard the explosion. Of course, explosion was being kind. It was more along the lines of a clang of metal, followed by something sizzling. And then came the distinctive sound of a fire extinguisher.

The two looked at each other, before rushing into the Doctor’s workroom. They were just in time to see the metacrisis Doctor finishing up with extinguishing one tiny fire in the corner of the room. He glanced at them, and quietly grinned and waved. “Oh, hello! I managed to drain the bits of our mind that were stuck in her, so that she wouldn’t have her head explode.”

The ever so slightly singed duplicate looked sadly at the chameleon arch, still quietly smoldering. “Obviously, the arch couldn’t handle it--the Time Lord energy made it into the watch, but a surge from some leftover psychic energy ruined the arch itself, when there was still a bit left. Snog of Life did the rest, even as the half pandimensional extrapolator, half Whatsit Draining Device there went up in a shower of sparks, as it tried to keep from blowin’ us all up.” He shrugged. “Couldn’t think of a better name on such short notice. Better than Whatchamacallit...even if Flibbertigibbet _does_ sound more fun.”

The original was waiting in both dread and ill-concealed hope, as he murmured, “And Donna?”

The woman herself slowly stepped out from behind a shelf, arms crossed and hair just a bit tousled as she removed the last of the wires from her head. She coughed from some of the dust stirred up by the explosion, and sent a wry grin in his direction. “Never felt better, Spaceman. And you didn’t even need to take away my memories.” At his look, she nodded. “Yes, we saw your plan earlier. The three of us _were_ practically the same person for a while, _remember_?”

Fury in her eyes, she added in a quivering voice, “I should slap you for even thinking of making me forget you!” Slightly quieter, “I should tell you to take me home.”

The Doctor nodded guiltily, and rubbed his neck. “You should.” A moment passed, before he added with a wince, “My cheek is still throbbing, but you should.”

Quieter, she added with a chuckle, “But I won’t.”

He blinked, silently baffled as Donna grabbed his tie to keep him from backing off. “You won’t?” Taking a deep breath, he spoke one more time, voice wavering ever so slightly. “Still a dunce, then?”

She shook her head and poked him, obviously trying not to cry. “I think you’re starting to like it _too_ much, bucko.” Seeing the Doctor was about to cry himself, she shook her head and reached for him. “Come here, you. You’re _my_ dunce.” He eagerly fell into her arms, laying his head on her shoulder.

He continued, a bit quieter and with a small nod as he rubbed his face, “I think I like that. The slapping feels like a grand tradition, too--not the slap earlier; that was just horrifying and painful, and I still have the handprint. You are _magnificent_. Just...your usual ones.” Donna gently touched his neck, pulling it back down, shushing him like a mother would a wayward child. He was just babbling, as he sank to his knees, trying to get even closer to her. She understood his intent with nothing more needed than a look passing between them.

The Time Lord lowered his head to her chest for a brief period, listening to Donna’s single heart beating its rhythm. After a moment, he realized he was clutching her like a child would its mother on the first day of school, lest they be separated. Unbecoming of a Time Lord...and yet, they remained in that position for as long as they could. A quick kiss to her hair as he rose to his feet, her rubbing his back, a muttered ‘thanks’, and the moment ended. Later, he would think how that should have earned him a slap, and smile that it didn’t.

Lowering her voice, she quietly continued on, “You need someone to stop you. Remember when I said that, Doctor? Got all of us, you’re better. Don’t forget that again.” He nodded quickly, rubbing one eye before pulling away. “Good. I’ll lay you out on the floor and send my mother after you if you do.”

The Doctor laughed weakly, before looking around to find Jack and the metacrisis Doctor watching with matching grins. She raised one eyebrow, half-heartedly scowling at them. There had been enough tears for one day. “And just what’re you two looking at?”

Donna threw an arm around the duplicate Doctor’s shoulder. “While the others are catching up, I’m taking you to the library. We’ll find you a _real_ name.”

The Doctor tilted his head in poorly concealed hope in his eyes. “Full TARDIS for a while, then?”

Donna nodded. “You, Rose, and Jack need to get...reacquainted. I might not remember everything you ever did anymore, but I _do_ remember enough of the things that you got up to with them. _Go._ Unless you want me to lead the way?” At his oddly bashful grin, she laughed and touched his cheek. “Didn’t think so. I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

He turned to go, stopping when heard a shout of “Oi, Doctor!”

“Yes?”

Wickedly grinning, she pointed at him, saying with a laugh, “Clone’s a better kisser than you! _He_ certainly didn’t have anchovies and walnuts in his mouth!” With a chuckle, she continued with a wink, “And remember—I’ve seen him _naked_ , too!”

Grabbing the duplicate’s hand, the duo made a mad dash for the library, while the Doctor laughed. “Donna Noble, you _cheeky_ woman.” He glanced at Jack, suddenly a mixture of curious and insecure. “I’m a good kisser, aren’t I? A _brilliant_ one, as a matter of fact! There aren’t enough synonyms in the _cosmos_ for how good I am!”

“I wouldn’t know, Doc. I only planted one or two on you when you had the U-boat captain look going on.”

The Doctor tugged his ear, futilely attempting to look casual and uninterested as they walked. “Oh? Well, then, we’ll just have to rectify that sometime, won’t we, Jack?”

Jack wrapped one arm around the Doctor, and the other around Rose, after they returned to the console room. She had been hanging back, watching the proceedings from just beyond the doorway, trying not to intrude. “We _do_ have a lot of catching up to do. And you don’t need to be alone, Doctor. Do we need to keep saying it?”

Jackie spoke up. “And what about me? Left to wander the endless corridors for the rest of my days, missing my little Tony and my husband, am I?”

The Doctor tugged at his ear, thinking, before waving one hand. “We’ll think of something, Jackie. Don’t we always? We’ll think about it, after we all get some rest...I’ll have the TARDIS get you a room in a bit. Trust me, Jackie, it’s better to be in here after I take her into the vortex than out there with the clouds opening up. Towing planets back and forth causes a disturbance or two…or _ten_ , with the weather patterns.”

A moment, and he added, “We’ll use the Medusa Cascade, Jackie. _Before_ the walls close, so reality doesn’t explode, implode, or just go pop like an overly inflated balloon. The walls don’t close naturally for another four and a quarter days by my estimation. Maybe I can knit it together...let it heal, with a teeny tiny gap. Either a supernova times fifty will swallow the universe…or we’ll all be fine. I’ll do the calculations, I swear by the Frilly Knickers of Rassilon!”

She scowled. “You’ll make it all up as you go along, is what you’ll do.”

He grinned as the TARDIS hummed in amusement--perhaps the TARDIS thought her Time Lord would be in a quandary with a near mother-in-law on board his ship. “And...once that’s done, and we’re all recovered...I’m taking the few that are willing to stay to Victorian London. How’s a nice Christmas holiday there sound?”

Jack made a face. “So long as you promise not to keep me away from that team of mine for more than a week, it’s fantastic. I know how you drive. You wouldn’t _believe_ how long it’s been since I had a break.” He paused as a sudden thought crashed through his brain. “London at Christmas, though? You love tempting fate. Last year I had to deal with the fallout from you playing chicken with Buckingham Palace!”

The Doctor rocked on his heels, and tilted his head. “Well...yeah. If you want something a bit more on the quiet side with a paltry twenty-five percent chance of alien invasion—and perhaps a bit of rain—we could always try Paris.” After a few seconds passed, he added, “Mind you, we’ll have to avoid old Teeth and Curls, since I really liked taking certain people there for bit. Don’t want to cause another paradox, now do we? Or another one of me opting to declare me mad, when we all know I’m not. Isn’t that right?”

He just shook his head at the pointed silence and guilty looks from everyone. When he suddenly yawned, everyone gave him a strange look. “ _What_? A Time Lord can’t be a little bit sleepy after getting _shot_ by a Dalek following a run down a deserted street, creating a duplicate from the energy, defeating a madman, towing a planet, having an intervention by all his companions, and getting to see his best friend _not_ burn up?”

When everyone nodded in understanding, he added, “At least I wasn’t practically comatose this time, in desperate need of some lovely free radicals.” As everyone left to find their bedrooms the Doctor raised one hand. “Jack, I expect you to wear something. I don’t want to hear about how you roamed the halls scaring Jackie, wearing nothing but a smirk. Try to get some sleep.” He paused, adding with a terrified look, "Mind you, she _did_ try to seduce me when I was old big ears, so she might like it." He ducked the swat from Jack with a grin.

The Doctor gave Jack a halfway stern look as Jack had managed to say ‘try to get some sleep’ at the same time as him. Clapping one hand on Jack’s shoulder when he looked curious, he gave him a kind look, with just a hint of darkness in it. “Stop stealing my lines before I can say them, Jack. Second time tonight, and it’s...well, it’s a bit on the nerve-wracking side of creepy, is what it is. Might tell you why after we’ve hit the sheets, as you just so love to say. In a non-sexual way, unless you want me to pass out before anything happens?”

Jack shook his head and chuckled in a decidedly filthy way, and the Doctor beamed, nudging him with one foot in amusement. “Didn’t think so. Now, go! Off with you! Sleep, count your eternal sheep, hit the hay! Dream your carefully constructed and no doubt frighteningly filthy fantasies that no doubt contain assorted gymnastics. Shoo, my wayward Immortal!”

As he started to go, the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder. At Jack’s questioning look, the Time Lord added with a gentle grin, “Check up on Donna and the duplicate me on the way to your room, won’t you? They’re in the library trying to think of names. So long as it’s not Chester or Davina—or even Moonbeam--I suspect it’ll be fine.” A departing nod from Jack told him it would be taken care of.

A moment later, and he and Rose (having just returned from showing her mother to a room) were the last two still in the console room. A moment more, and the Doctor leaned forward, hugging Rose with an intensity that surprised even him. He lifted her up for a moment. Finally putting her down, he continued to hold her hand, swinging it back and forth like he didn’t quite know what to do with it, but couldn’t let go.

He didn’t let go, even as he carefully sat on the edge of the console, ignoring the reproachful zap from the TARDIS.

“Oh, but I’ve _missed_ you. I already said that, I know, but it still holds true. Oh, and that sentence I never finished back at Bad Wolf Bay…well, really, I suppose...if I have _another_ chance to say it…” He stopped in surprise, standing up and staring down the empty corridor.

Rose looked around, as well, suddenly alert for any sudden appearance of a stray monster, or anything else that could ruin this moment. “What...what is it?”

He shrugged, and rubbed his neck with a suddenly bashful chuckle as he returned to her side. “I’m just used to being interrupted, is all. Shot by a Dalek, cut off mid-sentence when burning up a sun. Jack suddenly running down the corridor wearing nothing but a smile...you _know_ what it’s like. I’m a great big fool!” He brightened a bit when she nodded.

“ _Oh_ , but it can wait, can’t it?” At Rose’s look, he sighed. “Sorry, day’s getting to me. I...” A sudden yawn shocked him. He held up a hand and shrugged one shoulder, preparing to start all over again, if need be.

Rose covered his mouth before he could either dig himself in any deeper, or yawn even more. “It _can_ wait, ya know. Go get some of that sleep you so rarely get.” She grinned, tongue slightly poking out. “I’ve waited three years...another day won’t hurt, yeah? That door’s always open. Besides...Jack would be mad if we started without him!”

She gave him one last look, let go of his hand, and walked to the door. Only pausing to glance over his shoulder, to catch him staring. He grinned and looked away; she rolled her eyes in amusement, and slowly sauntered out the door. Might as well give him some sort of show, hadn’t she? Didn’t want him to suffer, did she?

Tomorrow was a new day, after all, and it wouldn’t be spent alone. And it certainly wouldn’t be dull, with so many people in his ship, and certain companions to catch up with. He knew based on the TARDIS’ nudging of him that she might also chide him for his stupidity by breaking a few bits...tinkering with the console would be in the cards, then.

But at least he wouldn’t be flying her alone for some time to come, he thought with a grin.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SeanDC and Persiflage_1 for beta reading (and the suggestion of the song the TARDIS plays Martha).


End file.
